The Forest Guardian Quest
The Forest Guardian Quest is the main quest line in Cattails. After completing the main quest, the player will have the option to create a custom colony. The Steam achievement: Restorer of Balance will be unlocked after completing the main quest. Story After the tutorial in Summer Year 1, Coco asks the player to visit the Sacred Temple. After the player travels to the Sacred Temple and speaks to Coco, they will open the entrance to the Temple Ruins. Inside, Coco explains the forest's broken balance due to the Forest Guardian's disappearance. Coco will then ask the player to help bring them back. The player walks over to a pillar that suddenly begins glowing. Coco suggests bringing items to the pillar to restore the forest's balance. The player will then collect the required items for the pillar and drop them at its base. Once all items for the first pillar are collected, cryptic runes appear on the pillar that instruct the player to visit the Hallowed Garden to retrieve the purple gem. Coco and the player will enter the quest area to solve a puzzle. After completing the puzzle, the player and Coco will return to the Sacred Ruins to insert the pillar's gem. After the gem is inserted, a beam of light points to the Forest Guardian's pedestal. All six pillars begin to activate and Coco asks the player to finish restoring the forest's balance. Once the player collects all items and gems for the six pillars, the Forest Guardian will return. The player can now talk to the Forest Guardian to create their custom colony. Pillar Items Trials Left Pillar - Row 1: Purple Gem - Hallowed Garden :The player must rearrange five amulets in the correct order to obtain the Purple Gem. The correct order is Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Purple. Right Pillar - Row 1: Green Gem - Abandoned Cottage :The player can obtain the key to the Abandoned Cottage by speaking to Mayor. The player's reputation with the Forest Colony must be at 50% or higher. To obtain the Green Gem, the player must rearrange stones by clawing at them, to get the blue center block to the right side. The best way to solve this puzzle is to work from left to right. Left Pillar - Row 2: Blue Gem - Graveyard :The player can obtain the key to the Graveyard by speaking to Leo. The player's reputation with the Mountain Domain must be at 50% or higher. The player must defeat ghosts in the Graveyard to obtain the Blue Gem. Right Pillar - Row 2: Red Gem - Weepingroot :The player can obtain the key to the Weepingroot by speaking to Alisa. The player's reputation with the Mystic Colony must be at 50% or higher. The player must defeat bats to obtain the Red Gem. Left Pillar - Row 3: Pink Gem - Canyon Ruins :In the first chamber, the player must defeat bats. In the second chamber, the player must scratch six stones in the correct order to obtain the Pink Gem. If the player is incorrect, bats will appear. The bats must be defeated to attempt the puzzle again. :Order of Scratches: Sixth stone, first stone, third stone, fifth stone, second stone, fourth stone Right Pillar - Row 3: Orange Gem - Prairie Copse :In the first chamber, the player must rotate mirrors to reflect light into a hole. :In the second chamber, the player must defeat bats to obtain the Orange Gem. Gallery Start paw puzzle.png|Purple Gem Solution Mirror solution.png|Orange Gem Solution 634160 screenshots 20180115181244 1.jpg|Green Gem Solution Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists